The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and can be preferably used for a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, in which, for example, a wire comprised of copper is bonded to an electrode of a semiconductor chip.
There are known semiconductor devices in each of which a terminal (lead) provided on a base material such as a wiring board or a lead frame and an electrode (pad) of a semiconductor chip mounted over the base material (over a chip mounting region of the wiring board or over a die pad of the lead frame) are electrically connected with each other via a conductive wire (e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In these semiconductor devices, the electrode of the semiconductor chip includes, for example, aluminum (Al).